Forum:Inner Persephone: a few things I need clearing up
There are a few things I want to clear up about Inner Persephone's specific things, but aren't actually related to the level directly itself (probably): *Dodge and Murphy's Diaries are in cells that have a dead man in them. Murphy's cell has a corpse that looks like their head was smashed into the toilet, to the point of breaking it (the toilet), with the words DIRTY FUCKIN RAT above them in black. Assuming it's him, Dodge wasn't any luckier: the corpse was hanging in a rather large hole in the wall. Is it possible to conclude that it's them? *In the room with the Audio Diary Destructive Learning, there is ammo, along with a couple of footballs(?) and teddy bears. Could Eleanor have stashed this here? I know it's speculation... but there is also something else: When I knocked down one of the balls, it made no sound, despite bouncing a few times. *Speaking of which, I wanted to share this: When Eleanor was standing in the room where Sinclair shut himself in, I decided to see if she would scream while Sofia was talking, and so I hit her with Incinerate!. Nothing happened, aside from the oil catching fire. The Oil barrel was untouched to this point, and had now exploded, "killing" Eleanor. The Big Sister's only reaction, aside from the ragdoll death, was to get back up and continue watching Sophia on the screens. This "death" also happened again when the docking bay was flooded, Eleanor's corpse floating in the water before teleporting off. I know it's some sort of bug, but still. *Even with the bathroom door open (in the area where you have to lure Sinclair out) the Insect Swarm bees will NOT go through the archway, to or from the bathroom. This also applies when using the tunnel to lure the new Alpha out from the room: the bees refuse to go through the gap, even though one can use Mini-Turrets, Incinerate! or Hack Darts to hack the bot. *In the same area, there are obviously reinforced doors with warnings on them. When one get's close to them they... bulge out, as if a Brute or, more likely, an Alpha Series has punched it. I wasn't too sure where to put this, so I thought I'd stick it here. If most/all of it is relevant to the level, then please move it to the talk page, if possible. Again, I wasn't too sure if I should stick it there. Dark Swarmlord 18:34, May 21, 2011 (UTC) To answer your questions: *That's most likely it. Nobody would want to go die in someone else's cell. *The munitions are most likely a gameplay thing to restock the player on ammo and make the room more interesting, and thus don't really have any relevance lore-wise. On the other hand, she may have been stocking up for Delta's return, so story-wise it could still make sense. Also, the balls seem to be there mainly as a fun bounce physics mini-showcase, and so didn't need their own audio files. I tried on my computer too, there's no sound either when they bounce. *That's the way Eleanor's designed: whenever she spawns, she acts like a normal NPC and has a set amount of health. If you kill her when you've summoned her, she'll simply despawn by teleporting. If she has to stay alive for a story-related thing (such as when she gives you the Summon Eleanor Plasmid) her model freezes when she dies, which makes for funny glitches. Also, when she falls back from the explosion, that's normal: anytime a Splicer or Big Sister gets knocked back, they ragdoll to the ground before resuming their scripted animations and getting back up. *That's definitely a bug. *That may be intended, to suggest there's something on the other side that wants to hit you. Hope that helped. :) --Willbachbakal 21:58, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :I've seen Eleanor die in the water before too. It happens if you use the Summon Eleanor plasmid before the docking platform is flooded. All enemies are scripted to die when flood water hits them, although it seems like a pretty big oversight on the part of the developers not to account for that, either by making Eleanor teleport out before the water comes or scripting her so she can swim. You could add glitch notes about these things to the Eleanor Lamb article. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 16:57, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, it might be a big oversight, but people might not have noticed it. Because Eleanor teleports out quite quickly, and because she could be anywhere, it may have not been noticed by QA or the developers. If they did notice it, then they might not have had the time to correct it. Most likely the former. Also, why would anything want to hit me? I never did anything to them. Dark Swarmlord 10:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- These games are known for having limited scripting of unexpected circumstances. Besides some general reactions anything unusual has to be expensively hand crafted (and tested) if they are even thought of in the first place. The game company puts the most effort into the actions required for the plot continuity and then just ordinary things the players might do in the scene, but then rarely anything for odd things or combinations (it costs money and even if something weird is found/reported in testing they will likely choose to do nothing with the simple excuse of "nobody will do that and if they did, who cares". The only thing that might get them to fix such an endcase is if it causes the game to abort or messes up other scripting that moves the game forward). ----